The Beginning of Auslly!
by A.N.T Farm-Auslly-Fan-09
Summary: When Trish gets a job, Ally comes up with a love song which makes her have feelings for Austin. But when she tells Dallas, he plans to kidnap her and rape her. It's up to Trish, Dez and Austin to save her.
1. Chapter 1

It was another lovely day at Sonic Boom and Ally was exhausted of yesterday's blossom party. "Hi Ally, I gotta go to the mall. I'm _sooo_ buzy. Please look after the store while I'm gone and be nice to Trish if she comes" demanded Lester, Ally's dad. She rolled her eyes while giggling. "Don't worry, Dad. I'll be fine" she said. Her dad smiled, then walked out of the door. Just then, Trish walked in and said "Guess who got a job at Candy Cart?...this is the worst job ever! _Every _morning I have to attend. Even look at this letter they sent me!"

Trish pulled out a letter to Ally. "OK" Ally responded. "Hey, the letter gave me a song idea. I'll call Austin!" When Austin and Dez came, Ally burst into them. "Ok, so what's the song you were talking about?" Austin asked. They went into Ally's practise room then they sat where the piano is. Ally began to sing:

_Ti Amo, Ti Amo_

_Those letters you _

_Sent me were_

_Off the hook._

_I said, _

_Ti Amo, Ti Amo_

_Spin me all_

_Till I get a job._

_I said,_

_Ti Amo oh, Ti Amo_

_Love me till it will_

_Break Dawwwwn!_

_Look at them now,_

_They don't know_

_How to reeeaad._

_So let me say,_

_Ti Amo, Ti Amo,_

_Ignore those people_

_They don't have a life._

_I said, _

_Ti Amo oh, Ti Amo_

_And now this is _

_The song, I love you!_

"So, what do you think?" asked Ally, desperately waiting for an answer. Austin sighed. "I love the song...but...do I really have to sing 'and this is the song', Ally?" he answered. "I just thought it fits you!" said Ally.


	2. Chapter 2

Ally's P.O.V

Trish stared at me in a strange way when I came downstairs. "What's wrong?" she asked me. "Austin didn't like the song I wrote for him" I said in disappointment. "You know, I used to have a crush on Dallas". Trish opened her mouth. "Used to?" she asked me, in suprise. "Um..yeah. When your letter gave me a song idea, I made a love song because...I kinda had feelings for A-Austin" I said, embarrised.

"Don't feel embarrised, Ally".

"Thanks, Trish. I knew you..."

"HURRY, tell Austin how you feel!"

"But I have to tell Dallas".

Trish shot her a dirty look. "Oh c'mon, Dallas wasn't that kind of a '_hunk_' anyway" she told me. I nodded. I went to the Sellphone Accesorry Cart to tell Dallas. "Hey Dallas" I said. "Hey Ally" he said as joyful as ever.

"I used to have a crush on you".

"_Really?_"

"Really".

"I have to admit, I was dying to ask you!"

"That's AWE...oh. I _now _have feelings for Austin".

Dallas dropped a phone on the floor. "I ain't taking NO for answer. Y-You know what? I'm running away with you. Either you come and live with me or Austin will be dead" he spoke, threatingly. I didn't know what to do. "I'm staying with...Austin" I said, crying. Dallas was not giving up. He dragged me to his house and tied me and then put mew in a camping van. "I'm taking you to a hotel with me and my friends and you are staying there forever" Dallas told me. When we got to the hotel and got to our own room, he untied me and went out for a minuete to talk to his friends.


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING: This chapter may include some sexual scenes so if ur a teen, read then!

Austin's P.O.V

Ever since I left the practise room, Ally has been gone for three hours. What's going on? "Is Ally back yet?" Dez asked. "Noo, do you have a brain?" Trish answered. "Okay, this is scaring me. One of you's has to know where Ally went" I announced to Trish and Dez. That's when a memory hit Trish."That's it! Ally told me that she developed feelings for Austin. Then she said she's gonna tell Dallas. All I heard of the conversation was that he had feelings for Ally and he's gonna run away with her" Trish said. I blinked till my eyes turned red. "He's RUNNING away with Ally? She could be in danger! Where did she go?" I asked. Trish rolled her eyes and sighed. "I already told you. I don't..." A ring from her phone made her stop. "It's Ally! She sent a message!"

** Allygator: Hey girlfriend, plz help me 2 come bak.**

**Trish Bear: Where have u been?**

**Allygator: Dallas has kidnapped me.**

**Trish Bear: Wht? Is he trying 2 rape u?**

**Allygator: NOOO, he's in a rush to kiss me! We're in that 60's wall hotel.**

**Trish Bear: OMG! We're on our way!**

**Allygator: Thx 3**

Trish started to feel tears but _small _ones come out. "Dallas has kidnapped Ally! They're in the 60's wall hotel she texted me" she said. I put a frown on my face as if Trish were speaking in German. "Oh no!" We gotta save her" I demanded.

We took Dez's blue car (even though Dez used a bycicle) to go to the 60's wall hotel. During we entered the room where Dallas and Ally were in, Dallas _was _actually about to rape Ally. We all opened our mouth. "Excuse me, this is private" Dallas squealed. "Let her go!" I yelled. "Or..." I stopped by Ally's suprizing sad face. "He's gonna kill you if you try to save me" Ally said. "Shut it, girl. And stop moving, it's hard to rape you" Dallas said, getting more to Ally. "YOU don't deserve her, so bring her back to Sonic Boom before her dad arrives" I commanded. One of Dallas' friends picked up a knife. "Oh, look. A bird's attacking Ally!" I tricked him. I took the knife and killed him and Dallas and his friends. Ally was saved! We all went to Sonic Boom when Lester was there and I gave Ally a kiss on the lips!

Austin and Ally's P.O.V

And that's how Auslly began!


End file.
